Mudblood Bride
by KindaMessedUp
Summary: As a result of Voldemort's order, Draco Malfoy must marry a mudblood and his parents choose none other than the "brightest witch of his age" Hermione Granger. Warning; there will be dark themes, abuse, violence, death, kidnapping, punishment, basically slavery and lots of blood! You have been warned
1. Chapter 1 - The Confrontation

**Harry Potter and his world does not belong to me, this story does. Indeed, I am ForeverDracos I can use screenshots to prove it if necessary :)**

**Warnings are listed, and please don't give bad reviews because of your taste in things like this. It is very much an acquired taste so please only read if you do...enjoy these things!**

**None of that made sense... Just bare with me ok? ;)**

**Still with me? Good!Draco has been expecting you and he doesn't like to be kept waiting... **

**Warnings - as stated, blatant or suggested; non-con, rape, abuse, slavery, dark, dark fic**

"No Harry, I don't see the point in having a boyfriend, and have no desire whatsoever to have one!" Hermione said, exasperately.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, I think you'd be a lot happier if you had someone to take care of you." Harry replied.

Giggling, Hermione said, "I have you two, what more could I need?". She never admitted it, but she truly did want someone special. She'd read so many books on love and romance but that's the exact reason she couldn't, she'd always be the ugly nerd with bushy hair. Harry had been going on at her for weeks now about 'finding that someone special' ergh, it made her want to puke.

"I'm going back to the dorm, see you later."

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to look when turning the corner and bumped into a passing student, causing her books to scatter over the floor. "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy." She said whilst frantically picking them up. "Are you-" She looked up to see none other then Draco Malfoy. The boy who has tormented and bullied her since she joined hogwarts. The boy whom she loathed for being so drop dead gorgeous, yet a complete utter stuck up, evil, lying, little ferret.

"You should be more careful Granger, you could get into all sorts of trouble" He said, with his signature smirk.

"You're the one who needs to look where you're going." She lied, whilst picking up her books, "You shouldn't be slithering round the corridors."

His smirk disappeared, and he quickly advanced on her until she was pressed against the wall. "You better watch your mouth Granger, soon you'll learn some respect." He spat.

"Phht, respect you, you slimy little cockroach, as if!" She yelled, swiftly retreating back to the dorm, hearing his growl at her insult behind her.

After a hard day of studying and Harry's constant nagging about boys, Hermione was glad to finally be able to get some rest. After a quick talk with Ginny about the lovey dovey couple of her and Dean, she retired to her bed, collapsing on the soft, bouncy mattress. Her eyes closed as she slipped into the wonderland of dreams of spells, chocolate frogs, books, potions, and dark grey eyes...

The rest of the term passed quickly, and soon it was the summer holidays. Hermione was just packing her bag when she received a letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Sorry it's last minute, but your Father and I are going away this Summer and are unable to see you. Your Father has been so busy with work, we decided we needed some time away together. We regret we won't see you after your time away at school anyway, but promise we'll make it up to you. _

_All our love,_

_Mother and Father_

Strange, Hermione thought, her parents have never gone away without her, but she understood they wanted time together. "Looks like I'm staying here." She sighed.

Ron had offered for her to stay with them, but she declined, feeling rude to stay with them for 6 weeks. She wouldn't have minded staying so much if her friends did, but they promised to write to her as much as they could, and she was always up for making new friends. Then again, Hermione has always struggled with this. When she started at Hogwarts, she got a bad reputation for being bossy, on top of everyone realising she was smart, or in their words, 'a know it all'. The only reason school became manageable was because of her persistence to help Harry and Ron in finding the Philosopher's Stone. They all become friends after that, being known as 'The Golden Trio'. The three people who were unstoppable. But of course, it's much harder when it's just her, the girl who no one noticed until she almost died but helped save the school.

After waving off her friends, she decide to visit her favourite place, the library. It's the only place in the school where she actually felt safe on her own. Hermione loved nothing more than loosing herself in a good book, escaping the reality of life, jumping into lands of mystery and adventure. After a while, she decided to take out her book and return to her dorm. A lack of people to talk to meant she quickly became bored, so decided to visit Hargid. She was just turning the same corner as last time when she saw a tall figure coming out from the shadows.

"Ah, there you are mudblood, I was wondering when I'd bump into you again." Draco snarled.

Oh god, Hermione thought, this isn't good, not after the last time when she'd insulted him and left, and she didn't have Harry or Ron here. Trying to stay calm, she rolled her eyes, turning around to find Crabbe and Goyle walking towards her from the other end. Sighing, she closed her eyes and turned to face him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well I don't exactly want it, but I'm afraid I have to do this."

"Do what?" She asked, hating the shake in her voice. She tried to put on a brave front, "Shouldn't you be at home with Mummy and Daddy?"

"Oh Granger, I'm going to have fun breaking you." He said smirking.

"Wha- what are you talking about."

"Ahh not so brave now I see, now you're alone without Potter and Weasley to save you. Not even your parents want you."

"How did you kno-"

"Don't worry though, you're coming home with me." He broke in, still wearing that evil smirk which made Hermione want to hit him, but cower before him at the same time.

She began to retreat, but only found herself bumping into Crabbe and Goyle. She began to raise her voice."If you think I'm going to-" a rough hand closed over her mouth and her attempt to scream turned into a pitiful mumble.

"So sorry mudblood." Draco snarled, pulling out his wand.

The last thing she remembered was looking into those dark grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bad Awakening

**I hate to admit it, but I'm not usually this good at updating, it's only because the starts of these stories have been on my phone for ages but when you guys catch up with me, I do sadly take quite a lon**

**g time writing (depending on my mood and how busy I am) but I try and do it as quick as possible. **

**P.S. Good reviews encourage fast updates ;) **

* * *

Hermione's eyes blinked open, and she was greeted with a bright light, flooding through the window. Wait... Where is she? What's happened? In a panic she attempted to lift her head to get a better view of her surroundings, only to be met with an agonising pain that shot down her back, she was unable to contain her groan of pain.

"Ahh so she's finally awake." A dark voice came from the other side of the room and she froze. Forgetting herself, she tried to turn her head again to see whom it came from and again was met by the same agonising pain. "Mmmm." She groaned. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the light, as she noticed the sea of green and black she was surrounded in.

She heard a mumble of a woman, "She's awake now, you can use the counter curse." A tingle ran through her body, and she found herself able to move again. She turned her head and gasped at the sight before her. Lucius Malfoy stood with the same smirk as his son but to Hermione, looked even more evil. His arm was snaked around Narcissa Malfoy's waist who stood uncomfortably with a worried look on her face. As her eyes trailed across the sight before her, she was met with the cold grey eyes of Draco himself, only he wasn't smirking, but looked angry. Startled at waking up to such a sight, she sat up, trying to retreat, hoping it was all just a bad dream and she hadn't fully awakened. Only now she has realised both her ankles and wrists has been chained to each of the bed posts, loose enough for her to sit up, but not escape. "What's going on what's happening?" She asked, struggling to breathe.

Lucius approached her, reaching his hand out to cup her face, "Ahh look at her trembling, not so brave now are we mudblood." She pulled her face out of his hand, only to have a fistful of her hair pulled back, forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes. "You'll learn not to defy me mudblood, I assure you."

Her eyes began water from the steel grip in her hair. "What do you want? Why on earth am I here?"

"Well it's quite simple really, but I'm sure a know it all like you will have several questions in which you can ask my son. Now mudblood, you're here as you are to be wedded to my son Draco-"

"You have to be kidding", she said hysterically, "as if in a million years I would- ahh", she was silenced by Lucius' hand pulling her head back further.

"Never talk to me again mudblood unless I ask you a question!" He boomed. "As I was saying, you are to be wedded to my son. Not yet, obviously, but from now on you will stay here. Plans have been sorted to keep your parents happily out of the way. You will do what he says, when he says, if not, he will not hesitate to punish you. Mark my words girl you will obey. You will be moving to Slytherin house and will share the room I got from the ministry with Draco, it is the largest student room in the school so I'm sure you'll be able to make yourself... Comfortable. I will be away this summer, but my wife won't. You are to do whatever she tells you and will address her as ma'am and me as Sir, Draco will tell you how he expects you to behave. Understand?"

With the grip in her hair, she had no choice but to agree, "yes", she replied through gritted teeth.

Again, he yanked her head back and snarled. "Yes what?!"

"Yes Sir."

"Better", he said, releasing her and turning to go out the door.

Regaining her courage, she practically yelled, "you couldn't possibly get away with this, I have Dumbledore, my best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and I have several more. What you're doing is completely illegal and my parents will never believe you!"

Lucius turned slowly and slithered up to her smirking. "Ahh Miss Granger, I was waiting for you to say that. You see, I come from a very high up place in the ministry, trust me when I tell you they'll believe me over you making these ridiculous claims. But of course we wouldn't want to risk that. So I took a little trip into the muggle world and visited your disgusting muggle parents and they weren't in. So I left them a note from you about this holiday saying how you regrettably wanted to stay here and felt Mummy and Daddy needed time together along with a little present. If you breathe a word of any of this to anyone, you will trigger the curse I have set and your parents will be tortured to death, and, well... We wouldn't want that would we?" He said, his eyes lit with humour.

"The same result will happen if Potter or Weasley snitch, so I suggest you make sure they keep their traps shut, or you can say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy, or not in your case. To Dumbledore and all the other people who insist on sticking their noses into everyone's business, you will make out that you are happy and have chosen this. I'm sure you can guess what happens if you fail to perform. In other words, you must face your fate, and spend the rest of your life serving Draco, or be the reason for your parents deaths." With one last smirk, he walked away, swiftly followed by his wife.

It was only once they had left that Hermione noticed the tears that had slipped out of her eyes and were now pouring down her face. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? When she finally thought her life was perfect, it got flipped upside down. She couldn't believe something this crazy could happen. She was in what she presumed was Draco Malfoys room, chained to his bed! Shoot, she forgot he was still in there. She realised she had not moved from the awkward sitting position she was in, and was determined to get away from Draco. The cuffs around her ankles and wrists didn't seem ridiculously tight and in her desperation, she began to pull on them, hoping she could slip free. After frantic pulling at the chains she gave up, collapsing on the bed and sobbing.

"Quite finished Granger?" She could hear the humour in his voice. "You know if you just asked I would have let you out of them."

"Yeah right you're just a lying, evil little ferret." She plucked up the courage to say.

"Well, since you don't believe me, I better leave, you are after all the brightest witch of our age, I would hate to prove you wrong." And with that he left slamming the door behind him.

Too tired to think or do anything more, she fell onto the huge mattress, tears still running down her face and drifted into an inky blackness of sleep, no longer filled with laughter and hope.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Discipline

**Why hello my dear readers. All I have to say is thank you! My emails have been going crazy with all of the likes, follows, reviews on both of my stories, I was somewhat pleasantly surprised! As warned before, I won't be as good at updating when I run out of pre-written content becuase I'm a slow writer and a busy girly ;) but for now, enjoy, and to the user who said you hope it will continue to be this dark, as Rumple would say, darker Dearie, much darker...**

* * *

Hermione woke to a gentle tapping sound. Stretching, she sat up slowly, her head swimming. The tapping sounded again, and she realised it had come from the door. With no other option, she said, "yes?" The black, glossy door opened slowly, and a house elf appeared carrying a tray of food. He slowly approached the bed, making it look even larger in comparison to him. Bowing, he spoke, "Breakfast for you Miss."

Smiling, Hermione went to take it from him, only to be stopped by the chains still holding her down, "argh!" She looked at her wrists, now bleeding and bruised from trying to get out of them. The elf looked terrified, "So sorry Miss, I was supposed to loosen them first, one moment." He zipped around to each one, loosening them until she could freely move, but still not get off the bed.

"Thank you", she said, grateful for the release of tension on her sore ankles and wrists. The elf smiled and Hermione was sure she could see tears in his eyes, unsure of why. After placing the tray on her lap, he disappeared and the door seemingly closed on its own. To her surprise, it was a pleasant meal of pancakes, bacon and syrup, accompanied with orange juice. She ate it quickly, after not having eaten the previous afternoon and night, stopping occasionally to give her wrists a break. As soon as she had finished, the elf apparated in, took the tray, and disapparated back out. She was left alone a while giving her a chance to fully take in her surroundings. The bed she was on looked equal to four single beds, in addition to the green bed curtains pulled back and attached to each of the black posts holding the canopy. Not only was the bed huge, but it also had two steps leading up to it, making it on a slightly higher level than the rest of the room. The floor around her was a shiny black lake which looked like it would drown her if she stepped out from the bed. The walls too were glossy, but a dark green, matching the bed sheets and curtains. A majestic fire place was surrounded by a black table with a plush chair either side. On the opposite side of the room Hermione was surprised to see a bookshelf that, of course, was that same inky black, filled with tons of books, with two more chairs in front. Straight infront of the bed was a glass sliding door, leading out to a balcony. The door was to the right of the bed, and was at least her height plus a half, with a desk on the left. In the centre of the room, there hung a magnificent black crystal chandelier in addition to the medieval looking candle stick holders which were made to look like they too were melting, with black droplets dripping down, placed on each of the walls.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sat like this, staring in awe at the bedroom which was at least ten times the size of her box room, when the heavy door opened, revealing the boy who was in camouflage with the room with regard to his black shirt and trousers, but whose bright white/blonde hair glowed and sliver eyes flashed. Hermione moved, ready to bite out an insult at him when the same pain shot to her joints. Trying to sound as polite as possible, she asked, "please may you remove these chains?"

Smirking, he replied, "ahh, so first lesson learnt I see. Well, seeing as you asked so nicely." He pulled out his wand and went on to tap each of the shackles, making them disappear whilst saying, "of course, me releasing you doesn't mean you can run, before you try, the door won't open, and if you move anywhere but the bed I will punish you." Once Hermione was free to move she shuffled back to lean against the headboard, her eyes not leaving him, worried he might strike at any second. Instead, he stood watching her, arms crossed and began to speak. "Now I guess I should go over rules now and we'll see if you survive the day. Seeing as we are a couple, you will call me Draco. Your response to all of my commands will be 'yes Draco', the same goes for questions which will be 'yes or no Draco'. You will sleep in this room with me but in the day you will cook my dinner and do any chores I set for you. Basically you will serve me in any way I like." Hermione didn't like the sound of any of this one bit, and Draco's smirk at the end worried her, but she had one hell of a spirit, after all, she's a Gryffindor for now... But she wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"As if I'd ever do what you said you evil little rat!"

He moved nearer to her, "Oh trust me mudblood, you will do as I say, I thought after last nights punishment you would have learnt better." He grabbed her sore wrist and squeezed it, making her eyes well up.

"I didn't even do anything last night!" She cried exasperatedly.

"Not really no, but I felt like punishing you anyway you know why Granger?" He squeezed her wrist harder, "because I can... Because you're mine. And you will do as I say."

"Never!" She yelled, and spat at him.

He growled and grabbed her hair, pulling her off the bed and bringing her to the foot of it. "You'll pay for that one mudblood" he snarled, and pushed her onto her knees and onto the bed so her head to her stomach were resting on the bed and her ass was out. "You'll get ten for saying no to me and ten for spitting, count each one or I'll start again. You're gonna regret doing that." Hermione tried to push up off the bed, having no idea what he was talking about but a firm hand pushed down between her shoulder blades. She felt a rope slither up to her and circle around her legs just above her knees, pulling her legs appart and holding her immobile. She reached behind and felt her fist come into contact with his stomach as he let out a moan and captured each of her wrists, holding them infront of her above her head. Draco pulled up her pleated skirt exposing her pink panties with black spots and black lace, she frantically began to pull at her restraints and barely noticed the little clink. She was still wriggling when she heard something whistle through the air and land on her ass, leaving a line which burnt like hell itself. She screamed. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Wrong answer." He struck her again, but in a different spot.

Again, she screamed in pain. "You're sick, what the hell are you doing?! Stop!" She cried out.

"You're just making this harder for yourself, I suggest you do as I say and count otherwise you'll have a lot more then twenty, as I'm sure a bright witch like you can work out."

He swung again, only this time she was able to muffle her scream into a moan. Left with no option she shouted at him, "one!"

He swung again, and after already having three, her whole ass was on fire, "two!"

He repeated his first sequence for three, four, five and six and Hermione managed to contain her screams.

On the seventh swing, she cried out unable to hold it back anymore. She heard his roar of laughter, "I was wondering when you'd start screaming, I won't gag you, as I enjoy hearing your screams and you need to count, besides I'm sure my Father of enjoying the sound too." And he began to lecture her on doing as she's told and respecting him.

Humiliated, she buried her face into the covers, trying to quieten down her screams. After she reached thirteen she didn't think she could take anymore and tears began running down her face. "Stop! I can't take anymore!"

"Ha! Some Gryffindor, can't even take a light beating, come on Granger I thought you'd be more fun then this, you're pathetic!"

The insult hurt her and she realised she was being weak, a bad Gryffindor. Despite her low pain tolerance, she got the nerve to bite back, "Fuck you!"

"Ahh, there she is!" He said, laughter in his voice, and stuck her again.

"Fourteen!" She screamed. And again, "Fifthteen!"

"Now this is the fun bit, you're going to love this mudblood." And he pulled her pants down, revealing her bare ass.

"No!" She shouted, feeling utterly humiliated. He stroked the belt softly over her ass cheeks, causing the pain to deepen. Then he struck her. The pain was worse then anything she had ever felt before, she desperately tried to pull from his grasp.

"Hope you're not forgetting to count, we wouldn't want to start over again now would we?"

"Sixteen!" She screamed, just wanting it to end. Before she had even finished saying it the belt hit her again in exactly the same spot, making the pain even worse. "Seventeen!" She tensed, preparing for another whack there but if didn't come, but hit the back of her thighs instead. She thought the belt with pants on was bad, she thought the belt with bare ass was as bad as it could possibly get, but nothing could prepare her for the pain of it on her thighs. She was in so much pain, she couldn't even scream. She struggled to breathe and thought she was going to pass out. She managed to stay awake for the last three, her numbers turning into a breathy moan.

When it was over he released her hands and the ropes disappeared and she just led there sobbing. "Now mudblood, let's see if you've learnt your lesson, stand up." Through exhaustion, she didn't feel like she could move, and didn't want to give in.

"Really mudblood? You seriously want to have another twenty?! I said stand up, I won't say it again!"

Terrified at the thought of more she pushed herself off the floor wobbling, and keeping hold of the bedpost for support. She pulled her pants up and her skirt down, staring at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him, watching her tears fall and splash onto the floor.

"Now, what do you say?" She didn't reply.

"Here's a hint, I'm sorry Draco for disobeying you and spitting at you, I won't do it again. Thank you for teaching me a lesson."

She repeated what he said in a whisper, staring at the floor the whole time.

He scoffed, "better, now I'm going downstairs, you will come down at twelve o'clock and prepare lunch ready for one. I'm sure after this you will do as I say, unless of course you want me to do the same but on the dining room table infront of my Mother." And with that he walked out. Hermione collapsed onto the bed, her ass burning and tears running down her face. What had happened to her?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Darker Side of Draco

**Just gonna copy and paste what I said for MBB**

**Thank you all again for all of the reviews, follows etc, I love you all so much my darlings :* Before I allow you to read this chapter however, I must emphasise (if you haven't quite got it yet) I write very dark fics, and this is not an exception. Warnings are specified and what happened in the previous chapter was nothing. **

**(Oooo the fifty shades trailer is on.. Just a sec...)**

**Ok, it's cool I'm back. Oooo that's a good way to warn you all, if you don't think that 50 shades is ridiculously tame and just generally way too... Nice. Then this is NOT for you, may I suggest some Slyvia Day for you? **

**But, for all my fellow freaks who are still with me, enjoy, now we see really dark Draco... **

**Again, it's funny, with both of my fics, the 4th chapter is even darker... Must be something subconscious... Anyway...**

* * *

Hermione reluctantly went downstairs. The mansion was huge, and she struggled to find the kitchen. After five minutes of searching, she found Narcissa. Despite her hate for having to do it, she knew she had to find the kitchen soon otherwise the dinner wouldn't be ready. Trying to sound as polite as possible she said, "excuse me ma'am, but could you kindly inform me as to where the kitchen is?"

Narcissa smiled... Kindly, confusing Hermione. "Of course dear." She said standing up.

Woah there! Hermione thought, is this a trick? And, did she just call her dear?!

"It's this way." She said walking away.

Hermione kept at a distance, scared she would suddenly turn around and flip out on her. They reached the kitchen and she gave that same kind smile. "It's just through there, the house elves should be in there, they'll show you what to do."

"Thank you... Er... Ma'am", Hermione replied, daring to smile. And with that, Narcissa walked away. Woah... Ok what just happened? A Malfoy was just nice to her? Something wasn't right. She opened another ginormous door, leading to the kitchen. It was surprisingly pleasant, with white washed walls and surfaces; elves were busy cutting, baking and mixing. She was just walking into the room when the elf appeared from before. "Oh, hello Miss, I assume you're here to help make the master and mistress' dinner?"

"Oh, er, yes. What do I have to do?"

And with that they got started, it truly did take almost an hour to prepare. It was more of a feast then a lunch! The cooking she was set to do was a huge amount of work and she wouldn't have finished it if not for the elf whom, even though he wasn't allowed, gave extra help. She was told she was to serve the dinner and at precisely 1:00 the little silver bell in the kitchen rang. She had just finished serving all of the dishes of food for Draco and his Mother and was about to leave when she said, "do join us."

Shocked at another kindness shown by Narcissa, she couldn't quite believe it. "Excuse me ma'am?"

"Please, do join us, you are after all going to be part of my family."

"Mother!" Draco scolded.

"Now Draco, we must be proper!" Hermione realised maybe she wasn't trying to be nice, maybe she really did want to do whatever fancy purebloods do.

Draco huffed, "well... What are you waiting for? Sit!"

She hesitated, not wanting to do what he said, but decided against it. After all, she was being asked to dine with them, it's better then say on her own, or not eating at all.

Once they had all finished, Narcissa excused herself , leaving Hermione sat there not quite sure what to do. "Well mudblood, don't just sit there, clear up!" He just had to ruin a surprisingly pleasant meal. She scowled at him, but did so anyway, not seeing it as a big deal. He instructed her to stay in his room and 'read a book or something'. After spending the afternoon reading by the fireplace and making &amp; again eating dinner, she was just finishing clearing up when Draco walked in. "Come up to my room when you're finished mudblood." Ergh, she hated being told what to do, and was determined that now his Mum had gone and they were alone she'd do anything other then what he said even if it did mean 'punishment'. After he walked out she stuck her tongue out at him, and some of the house elves actually laughed, giving cute little giggles.

She begrudgingly made her way upstairs, hoping to take as long as possible. When she reached the door, she was suddenly unsure on whether to knock or not, when she was reminded she shouldn't be being polite and swung the heavy door open, slamming it behind her, a bit harder then she expected.

"Temper temper Granger." He was stood on his balcony with a glass of firewhiskey and had just tuned around. Hermione stood in the doorway, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. He walked towards the bed and picked up some clothing and threw it at her. She caught it, frowning at him. "Go have a wash and get dressed, you have one hour, if you're not out here by then I'll come at get you myself." She would say no, but decided against it, she hadn't washed or had a change of clothes for ages. She looked around for the door to the bathroom, which was the other side of the desk, in the corner of the room. When she stepped into the bathroom she was hit by, unsurprisingly, more shiny black floors and glossy green walls.

The bathroom was huge, and she thought it a bit pointless. There was a huge bath tub, much like the one at Hogwarts, with an upside down pyramid of taps, 50 in total. Hermione had always loved baths, hmmm one hour, she had time. She turned the tap on and was met by a rainbow of colour, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Bubbles covered the giant bathtub and began floating in the air. Hermione slid in to the bath, greeted by warmth that contrasted with the coldness of the room. She looked around, why on earth was there a clock on the wall? Ah well, convenient for her! After a long soak and hair wash she got out, wondering where her towels where. She saw two sets of towels on the rack, one with a D embroided in gold into the corner, so presumed the others were hers. After drying off she picked up the clothing he has given her. She glared at it, it was a type of babydoll dress, black with lace but not see through. However, it was extremely short and she noticed there was no underwear to go with it. She was wondering whether she should change back into her old clothes when a sharp knock came at the door.

"Hurry up Granger, you have 30 seconds, 29, 28.."

Deciding her dress was too dirty she put it on, and she was right, it only just covered her ass. Note to self, don't bend over.

"5, 4, 3, 2." She opened the door to find him stood right outside. He just stood there, smirking. His eyes trailed down her body, and she stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. After what felt like forever, he finally spoke, "well, go get into bed then."

She raised an eyebrow, "and where are you sleeping?"

"In my bed of course idiot."

No way would she share a bed with Draco fucking Malfoy. She shook her head, "I am _not _sleeping in the same bed as you Malfoy."

He smiled, "as I thought you would say, I'm going to ask you nicely one more time Mudblood, get. Into. Bed."

She scowled, "There's no way I'd get into bed with a slimy git like you Malfoy."

He grabbed her chin roughly, "have it your way then" and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the bed. Desperate to get away, she dug her nails into his arm. He released her when she drew blood and she used the opportunity to run. She wasn't quite sure of where she was planning on going but knew she had to get away. She ran the surprisingly large distance from one side of the room to the other, hearing Draco's growl behind her. She reached the door and pulled it open but it didn't budge. No, no, no, move you stupid door, move. She felt cold hands circle her wrists and pull them behind her back. He held them in one hand and moved the other around her throat.

"You made me bleed you fucking bitch", he said tightening his hand, cutting off her airway. "So I think it's only fair I make us even... Well I think you'll bleed a little more", he sneered. She began to writhe with her inability to breathe then he released her and grabbed her hair, dragging her along the room. Again he brought her to the foot of the bed but this time he lifted her arms to both corners and with a flick of his wand she had shackles around them, and did the same with her legs so she was in a X shape. He walked over to a chest of draws near the fireplace and pulled out a black whip, Hermione blanched but still tried to keep a brave face.

"This is actually one of my favourites. It's thin enough to draw blood, but not until I've warmed up your skin first. You'll get ten for incorrectly addressing me, ten for saying no to me, and twenty for attacking me and trying to run. I won't make you count, you'll be too busy screaming." He smirked at her and flicked his wand, making her babydoll dress disappear. She blushed furiously and tried to cover herself. He stared at her for a while to add to her embarrassment. Her eyes burned with tears she tried so despserately to hold back, for her exposure, and for her fear of what would happen next. Not only did Hermione have a low pain tolerance, but she hated blood, the sight of it made her go lightheaded. Then again, if she fainted, the pain would go away...

He walked behind her and she heard a whistle through the air and it hit her back. She held back her scream but the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

She had still managed to simply moan until he reached twenty, that was when she realised she had been mentally counting the blows anyway. The twenty-first hit was the worst yet and she knew he had drawn blood she screamed and her throat burned, tears streaming down her face. She felt queasy from both the pain and the thought of blood. He hit her again, not as hard, but straight away hit the same spot harder, drawing blood. He continued the pattern until the last three which were all equally as hard, yet again drawing blood.

Hermione had collapsed, with all her weight on the chains holding her up. She heard Draco click, and the elf appeared. "Sterilise this and clean her up."

Her blurred vision allowed her to see him walk out the room and the elf approach her. He clicked his fingers, making the chains disappear and she braced for the fall, only to be lifted slowly onto the bed.

"I apologise miss, this will hurt a bit, but I must tend to your wounds." He went on to clean her up, hearing her hiss of pain every now and then. Once he had finished, he stepped away from her. In her distant state she said "you never told me your name?"

He frowned, "my name? My name is Dobby Miss."

She mustered up all the effort she could and gave a small smile, "thank you Dobby."

He beamed at her, welling up. "My pleasure Miss, I must leave now to get the Master, but Dobby hopes your ok and wishes you to be careful."

And with that he disappeared. Draco walked in soon after that and she became aware again that she was naked, above the sheets. "Well mudblood, you better have learnt your lesson. Get under the covers."

She obeyed, feeling too drowsy to argue. He lifted the cover at the foot of the bed and with a wave of his wand, drew a rope from the bed that circled around her left ankle. "But just incase you get any ideas in the night." And did the same to her left wrist. Although it meant she couldn't move, she was glad she could comfortably lie on her left, facing away from him. She felt a dip in the bed and the light in the room dimmed and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Imperius

**Current obsession = Fifty Shades Soundtrack**

**Specifically = Love me like you do &amp; Crazy in Love!**

**So guys, I have to send out a ma-who-sive apology, I have smashed my phone. This has made it insanely difficult to read or write anything! I am making progress with What are You its just quite slow. I HAVE taken note of how popular it seems to be already so am trying my best to finish the next chapter, but as I've said, I'm at a bit of a block, I'm just not... Feeling it. If you get what I mean ;)**

**So if anyone wants to... Inspire... Motivate me, feel free to post a review on here or on that fic suggesting whih. If your fic's you'd like me to read (I'll review as well!) and if they're REALLY good, I may just shout you out in my next chapter! **

**I WILL take this opportunity to shout out thechokesonyou a particular favourite of mine, all batman fics, mainly Joker and Harley and very dark! So if you are a fan of that, check her out! **

**Wowzers I talktoo much! Anyway, onto chapter 5, warning, evil Draco AND cliffy!**

* * *

Hermione stretched rubbing her eyes, she had had a surprisingly good sleep, despite her now aching arm and leg. "Finally up Granger, breakfast 10 o'clock" Draco said, making the ropes disappear and walking out the door. She groaned, nothing like waking up to make breakfast for a spoiled brat and his Mother. She sat up, realising she was naked, fuck. Luckily Draco had been so terribly kind, and had put a pile on the end of the bed. There was a tiny black lace thong with a bra to match. 34DD, how did he know her size? With it, there was a black dress. It was low cut with thick straps and the skirt of it puffed out, finishing just above her knee. A thick ribbon tied around her waist, finished with a large bow on the left. She hated to admit it, but it was a gorgeous dress.

The first week was pretty much the same thing everyday. Draco demanded she did things like sort the books, dust, tidy, wash, iron. She either did so, or refused, was punished then did it anyway. She still wanted to stay strong and fight, but with everyday beatings at least once, she was beginning to show cracks and found herself giving into more things. On Monday, she had managed to get away without any punishment so far and was just walking out from the bathroom, making her way to the bed when Draco stepped infront of her. He was ready for bed, wearing his low hanging pajama bottoms but didn't have his top on.

She stared at him, struggling to keep her mouth closed. Ergh snap out of it Hermione, this is the infamous Draco Malfoy, the playboy, bully, and 'Slytherin Prince'. No amount of hate however could completely blank him out. His light blonde hair fell lazily into his face, his silver eyes glistening with amusement. Her eyes slid from his broad shoulders and developed chest, down his stomach, his abs rippling with his breathing. The pajama bottoms clung to him and highlighted the v of his hips.

She blushed and looked away. No Hermione this person has bullied you through your time at Hogwarts, he has kidnapped you, and beat you. He smirked and walked around her. She began walking to the bed again.

"Stop." He commanded, and she froze.

She felt him pressed against her, as his arms snaked around her waist. She tried to pull away, aware she was wearing the babydoll dress which barely covered anything, but he only held her tighter. He leaned into her ear, "You know, for a mudblood, you're not that hideous. And luckily for you, I'm not too bad myself".

Smug, big headed bastard! Any attraction she did have was gone she tried to get away again. "Just let go of me Malfoy."

"Oh look at that mudblood, addressing me improperly yet again, we'll have to see what we can do about that won't we." He smirked, and she prepared to be dragged to the bed, but instead, he released her and went and sat on the edge.

"What are yo-"

"Come here and kneel Granger", he said, pointing to the floor infront of him. He began unzipping his trousers and she noticed the bulge by there, all of Hermione's alarm bells went off. No way, absolutely no way, whatsoever. Nu uh! She began retreating, wide eyed and shaking her head.

He raised an eyebrow, "come here now Granger, I won't ask again."

She kept walking until her back hit the bookcase, she shook her head, "no."

"I thought this would happen. So let me explain something Granger. As a smart witch I'm sure you've heard of the unforgivables. Well, it happens I know them, and if you do not do as I say, I will use the imperius and you shall do it anyway." He smirked.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed, feeling the need to run.

"Granger, come here and kneel down."

Her flight instinct kicked in and she ran for the door, this time it opened and she ran as fast as she could along the hall, running into the nearest door which was a spare room, and scrambled into the closet. What was she doing? Hiding from him wouldn't calm him down, but make him more mad. She considered running away entirely, but no doubt they'd catch her, and she would do anything to keep her parents safe, even... Ergh.

She heard footsteps approaching and held her breath. Idiot, of course he was gonna find you. "Granger I know you're in here, come out now and I may be easier on you." She froze, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing the dark silhouette. "So predictable Granger, get out here."

She shook her head and backed further into the closet, "no, please don't"

He smirked, "as much as I love begging Granger, I'm gonna enjoy this even more, especially after what you just did, you're gonna regret being rude to me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out with such force, she fell to the floor.

"Get up mudblood." She hesitated, shaking with fear. She began to stand when he said, "stop. I want to you crawl."

She looked up to see that stupid smirk again, with rosy cheeks she spat out, "NEVER!"

He grabbed her hair and dragged her so she had to, he dragged her all the way to the end of the bed, where he sat down, placing her between his legs on her knees. His hand still in her hair, he unzipped his trousers, pulling them down a little, and Hermione noticed the tent that had formed. He slowly pulled his boxers down revealing his cock. Hermione stared, wide eyed, half in awe and amazement at his size, half out of fear.

"Go on then Granger, you know what I want."

She looked up at him with those pleading, chocolate brown eyes, "please don't."

He sighed and pulled out his wand, "_imperio!_"

Hermione felt a buzz shoot through her back. "Use your hands first Granger."

She placed one hand on his thigh and desperately tried to stop the other. Her head began to feel dizzy as she gave in, her hand betraying her and wrapping around his base. She began pumping him and desperately tried to think of an escape.

She thought of her friends. Of them coming together and finding the Philosopher's Stone. Of the time when she thought she was all alone, and was attacked by a troll. She had almost wanted die, and had lost all hope, when she saw them running in the girls bathroom to rescue her! For the first time in her life, she wasn't alone, someone cared. When Harry had acted like a girl, saying how gross the troll boggies were. She smiled.

Draco tugged at her hair, pulling her out of her day dream. "Oh no you don't, you're staying right here with me. Stop with your hands, lick me."

She felt her head go forward and her tongue began to stick out. Her eyes began to fill up, as she wished to be anywhere but here. She licked the tip, tasting the salty precum. She began licking from his thick base, tracing his veins. After a while of teasing him, she felt her lips close around him, while tears flowed down her face. She looked at him, as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

She began moving up and down his cock, adding her land to the base and pumping him. She desperately tried to stop but was met by that same dizzy feeling. As Draco got closer, he moaned, "deeper".

Her other hand moved to his thigh as her mouth made it's way down his long cock. Draco got more and more excited and suddenly pulled out. "Open your mouth Granger." A fresh set of tears formed as her mouth opened and the cloudy liquid came shooting out into her mouth. "Swallow it." She did, feeling it slide down her throat, leaving a salty aftertaste.

He did his trousers back up and lifted the curse. Hermione immediately stood, and before he could do anything, she sprinted to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. She sat there for a while, heaving and crying.

She heard footsteps, "oh don't be so melodramatic! Come here."

She tried to control her ragged breathing, a mixture of her tears, sick, and fury at him for doing that and telling her what to do. "F-uck y-you." She glared at him.

He smirked, "wanting more already Granger? Well, you're just gonna have to be patient."

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Oh Granger, we're not finished yet..."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Need

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**For those incapable of reading the warnings that I seem to be plastering EVERYWHERE! Here's another. DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THE IDEA OF ANY TYPE OF RAPE OR ABUSE!**

**Indeed, I have sent a very long reply on a review but I will say it on here so everyone knows. I have been through abuse before. I'm not specifying, it's as simple as that. I haven't experienced rape but I have read ridiculous amounts about it (I study lots of psychology as I used to want to be a psychiatrist) and at NO POINT have I ever said abuse or rape (non con) is ok. **

**RAPE AND ABUSE IS NOT OK! **

**Please, if you are in a relationship similar to the one I write about in my fic, PLEASE contact someone, it is not your fault, you are no responsible, contact me if you want, Ive spoken to many people who have come out of abusive relationships, I'm here for all of you!**

**HOWEVER! If any lil keyboard warriors wish to go around slating fics and saying how what we write about is wrong, here's an idea, STOP READING THEM! **

**To find them accidently in the first place is hard enough, then you "accidently" miss the warnings, and "accidently" read the fic, and have the audacity to criticise! WARNNGS ARE THERE FOR A REASON! Go and read some fic about fluffy bunnies or something, quit bothering us! Stop going around simply looking for trouble! **

**Anyway, rant over *sigh* I apologise to any readers who simply came here to read a dirty lil fic and randomly came across a very frustrated author, I am usually happy and bubbly, honest! I love you alllllll! Anyways, let's get on with the good stuff.**

* * *

"Wha- what do you mean?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Exactly as I say, Granger, we're not finished yet."

Her eyes began to well up again, "no, no please no more." She begged

He threw his head back laughing, "what happened to you wanting to fuck me huh, Granger?" Silver, blue eyes pierced into her, filled with amusement. "Go and lie on the bed on your back."

She shivered, then froze,"no please, not that."

"Idiot, I'm not going to fuck you... Yet. But I will if you don't get on the bed." She hesistated, weighing out her options. "NOW!" She jumped out of her thought bubble and wairily stood, slowly walking to the bed. She stared back at him, her eyes begging him to just let her go. She was only greeted by another smirk, as she slipped onto the bed. He grabbed his wand and waved it. The ropes slythered up to her ankles and wrists like last time, pulling them out so she was in an X shape. She panicked, she hated being tied down with Malfoy here, she had no way to fight him. He waved his wand again, making her black blouse and skirt disappear, then her underwear.

She writhed in the bonds, "stop it! Just leave me alone!"

He tutted at her, "oh Granger, still haven't learnt your lesson. Maybe this one will work." He climbed on the bed and pressed his lips against hers. She kept them closed as tight as she could, but he kissed her fiercely, bruising her lips. He trailed kisses down her neck, biting, licking, sucking, all the way down to her breasts. He circled her nipple with his tongue, biting it, then soothing it by sucking.

She began to panic, "please stop!" Tears began falling again.

"Shut up Granger", he replied. And she began silently sobbing, knowing she was helpless. As he did the same with the other nipple, he slipped a finger into her. She gasped at the painful intrusion.

"Fuck Granger, you're tight. Mudblood virgin huh? Will have to keep that in mind when I take you, don't want you messing my bed up with your disgusting blood." He sneered.

Red flashed in her eyes, "you're such a big headed, stuck up, self loving twat Malfoy. If you're so worried about dirtying yourself with me, then get the fuck off me!" He didn't reply, but punished her instead by swiftly pushing another finger into her she cried out. "Just stop it Malfoy, just leave me alone."

"You're mouth says one thing, but your body says another. You're wet for me Granger." He purred into her ear. She sobbed, she did so out of humiliation. She knew this was exactly what he wanted. He was trying to make her feel guilty for enjoying it, and it was working. He began to move his fingers in and out, it was painful, and Hermione was slightly grateful, now even her body won't respond to it. He began circling her clit, and went back to her nipples. She had her face turned away from him and was sobbing the whole time. He growled, obviously seeing her lack of response and pulled out his wand, after muttering some spell, she became extremely aroused and felt her hips lifting to meet his fingers. "Better." He smirked. She stared at him in horror. The pain had lessened and had turned into pleasure. He returned once again to her nipples increasing the speed of his fingers. She felt her cunt, not dripping wet. Her emotions were going wild, a mixture of embarrassment, pain, hatred, and pleasure. She felt something building inside her and began to writhe again.

"Ple- please. D-do-don't. Please. S-stop." She struggled to talk, her breathing heavy, trying to contain her moans.

"You want me to stop?" He smirked. She nodded, but he continued and it felt like she was climbing, higher and higher and higher then... It stopped, he pulled his fingers out. She stifled a moan, her body wanting more. She closed her eyes, thanking the Gods he didn't make her do that. She just wanted to get away, to crawl into a ball somewhere. Her arousal began to lessen and she began to relax when he started again. He pushed his fingers inside her, working them up and down, hitting a spot which made her go wild. She couldn't get turned on by this, she wouldn't. He stopped again, and she breathed a sigh of relief, the pain of it was torturous, but it saved her the humiliation.

He repeated it several times, until she finally let out a frustrated moan. "You have to ask me nicely if you want something Granger."

She scowled at him. Ask him for that?! A disgusting, evil little ferret like him? "Never!"

He just smirked and repeated the process. After a couple more times, her body felt like it was on fire, she was covered in sweat and in a surprising amount of pain. The need in her body was becoming overwhelming. She closed her eyes. Stay strong Hermione, he's just a disgusting prick who's using this against you, it's fucked up, it's wrong. Stop it, conceal, don't feel. She opened her eyes, the look of rebellion ablaze, staring into his. He smirked and flicked his wand again. The need became to much, tears began to form in her eyes from pure need for release. It all became to much for her. "Please Malfoy" he brought her to the top but stopped again. She sobbed, for her need, and for the fact she was asking.

"Uh uh Granger, what did I tell you to call me?"

She cried, wanting it all to stop, she'd do anything to make it stop. She'd almost rather have the whipping punishment. He began to bring her up again, barely taking anything now. "Please... D-Draco."

He smirked, "what do you want Granger?"

She moaned, throwing her head back, and she felt his deep laugh against her throat. "P- please let me.." She blushed, she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was embarrassing enough saying it as it is, let alone her asking him! He sped up again and she moaned, unable to stand another one. "Please let me come Draco." She moaned in defeat.

He smirked, "good girl." As she reached the top, he didn't stop, but sped up even more, the orgasm rolled over her, crashing waves of pleasure, she cried out, unable to hold it back. She began to come back down, occasional ripples flowing through her body. Once her breathing returned to normal, the realisation hit her on what she had just done. She closed her eyes, the salty liquid flowing down her cheeks. She was facing as far away from him as she could.

She pain shot through her as he pulled his fingers back out and walked to the bathroom. The ropes holding her loosened and she curled up into a ball on her side, no longer bothered about her nakedness, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Change

**Do do doooo, lots of love to you all. **

**Abuse is bad. **

* * *

That was the worst week of Hermiones life so far. Every night, Draco had demanded a blowjob from her then had gone on to finger her to until she asked for orgasm. The first few days she had resisted and he had used the Imperious curse on her. On the Thursday and Friday he whipped her until she complied. When it came to the weekend, she had lost a huge amount of spirit, and had given in to him. With a little coaxing of how either way she's doing it, punishment or not, Draco didn't need to force her (much). She had however still thrown up, or at least gagged, when he finally came, and refused as long as possible to come herself.

She hadn't seen Lucius for those 2 weeks and Narcissa only ever apparead at meal times or not at all. She did have Dobby, however, to keep her company and was hugely greatful. He was a lovely little elf and often cheered her up. He had cleared her up each time she had been punished, leaving no scars. But the cracks in her courage had gotten bigger and each night she had cried herself to sleep for her helplessness in her situations. No matter how much she said it, she would stay with Malfoy, she could never allow her parents to... People may say she was crazy for doing such a thing, but she'd rather suffer and let her parents be safe, she only truley cared about them and Harry and Ron in her life and would sacrifice anything for them.

The weeks past and it had been pretty much the same thing every day. Although she dreaded what was going to happen and facing her friends, she couldn't stand being in the Malfoy Mansion any longer, it was maddening! On the Sunday Malfoy had ordered her to get both their robes and books ready. She was just placing her pile on the end of the bed when his arms slipped around her waist from behind, she tensed, knowing what he intended to do but unsure of why he was being so gentle.

He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "are you going to be a good girl for me Hermione?"

He said her name! It felt so wrong, yet somehow right. She cringed. His hands began to travel downwards and she closed her eyes. "Please _Draco, _its school tomorrow, we should get to bed early."

He chuckled, a low rumble at her throat. "What? You don't want to Granger? You've enjoyed what I've done so far."

Hermione froze, does he mean he's going to... "No" a whisper escaped her. He swiftly spun her around, pinning her wrists to her sides. He cocked an eyebrow, "no? You're saying no to me Granger?"

She didn't answer him, but looked away, ignoring his bait. "But Granger, you've enjoyed everything we've done so far. I can't count the amount of times you've sucked my cock..."

"Stop it Malfoy" she pleaded.

He leaned into her ear, "stop what Granger? Everyday day you swallowed my cum, every night I had my fingers inside that hot little pussy of yours. And every. Single. Time. You _begged_ me to let you cum. You're a little slut aren't you Granger? I wonder what you're parents would say to you, that is, if you ever see them again, _mudblood."_

She turned to face him, tears rolling down her eyes, "FUCK YOU!"

He smirked, "so nice of you to offer!" And pulled out his wand, flicking it so she was sent flying onto the bed, this time the snakes wrapped around the posts came to life and circled her, holding her taunt. She screamed.

"No. No. No. Please. Don't. Don't do this. I'm sorry. Please don't."

He crawled onto the bed ripping her clothes off with a knife he had gotten out of his draw. He began trailing kisses down her, touching her, hands wondering. Tears were streaming down her face and she begged him to stop, she begged and begged but he continued. As he trailed kisses up her body his eyes came to meet her tear filled ones. She whispered to him, pleaded him to stop and for a while he just stared into her eyes, his face showing no expression.

A scowl formed and he growled at her, "you're fucking pathetic mudblood!"

He pushed off of her and the snakes went back to the bed posts and froze, allowing her to roll onto her side and curl into a ball. She barely noticed as Draco got into the bed and the room was silent save for her quiet sobs.

"Knox."

* * *

That morning Hermione was awoken at 9:30 and was ready to leave by 10:30, greatful Dobby had already made breakfast. She spent about 15 minutes just getting her bushy hair to flatten out. They were about to leave when Draco looked at her and snarled, he waved his wand and her clothes changed into silver and green, with the Slytherin symbol.

She scowled at him, "what are you doing?! I'm a Griffindor! You can't change that!"

He smirked, "oh I believe I can Granger, and I just did. Father has worked out all the details, you're a Slytherin now so you better get used to it."

She he went to attack him, but he easily captured both wrists, pulling them behind her back, "really Granger? You think that would help you right now? Or do you want me to punish you right now, before we leave?"

Before she could tell him to 'drop dead' Narcissa, luckily, interrupted, entering the room. "Now Draco dear, there is no need for that, leave her be." He stared at Hermione for a moment then released her. Hermione turned away, fighting the urge to cry.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "now dear, you know what will happen if you say anything to anyone. You _are _Slytherin now, it cannot be helped. You must do as Draco says, it will make things so much easier." She said, with a sad smile. Hermione couldn't bring herself to smile, but turned her gaze back down to the floor. Narcissa walked away and Draco grabbed Hermiones wrist, roughly pulling her along.

"Fuck up Granger and you know what happens. Disobey me, cause any trouble, or annoy me in any way and I _will_ punish you, I can assure you that." And with that they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Train Ride

**Whatup guys; long time no see! **

**I'm sorry, I truly am, in my free time I've decided to watch OUAT and batman the animated series or read Joker and Harley fics rather then do any writing of my own... **

**Please don't kill me! *hides in the corner* **

**Anyway, I personally quite like this chapter, it's different *enters Pansy* well... That's a promise of something juicy right? **

* * *

By the time they had reached the train station, a whirlwind of thoughts and emotion had run over Hermione. She had thought of running, of screaming, of obeying, of telling someone, of not. She had changed her mind over and over again, but finally come to the conclusion: she must do this, for her parents. What choice did she have?

When they reached the Slytherin carriage, she hesitated before she was sharply pulled by Malfoy, almost tripping over. He kept a hold of her wrist, as she kept her head down, hoping no one would recognise her. Right in the centre of the Slytherin's section, there were seats with a slightly larger space around them which were empty. Hermione presumed these were always reserved for Malfoy, as she was instructed to sit. She glared at him, and the glare was returned. Huffing, she sat as close to the window as possible and looked out.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them interacting, when the silence was broken by a high pitched screech. Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" He stood to greet her and, to Hermione's surprise, she threw her arms around his neck. She heard mumbles of how Pansy had missed Malfoy so much and how glad she was to see him again. Why the hell would anyone miss Malfoy?! She snorted, attracting the attention of a now sour-faced Pansy.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in, it's the little know-it-all." She wrinkled her nose at Hermione. "Tell me mudblood, how are you enjoying being Dracos _girlfriend_?" Hermione noticed her bitter tone when she said "girlfriend", but didn't bite back, simply glared at her.

After a while Pansy grew angry, "how dare you ignore your superior, answer me you filthy mudblood... NOW!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away, Pansy shrieked, "Draco! How can you let her be so rude to ME? You have to do something!"

"I will punish Granger as soon as we get there ok?"

Hermione stood to face him outraged, "what the hell?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Pansy came to stand in her face, "didn't do anything wrong?! I am your superior, you will answer when you're fucking spoken to! Or didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Then again I don't suppose they did, they're just filthy pathetic little muggles!"

Before she could think to do anything else, Hermione slapped Pansy around the face with extreme force, sending her flying towards the floor.

Pansy looked up, enraged. "You fucking BITCH!" She screamed, a red handprint already appearing on her face.

Malfoy advanced on her, pulling her wrists behind her back and grabbing a handful of her hair, sharply pulling her head back to look at him. "Oh you're gonna fucking pay for that one mudblood. As soon as we get to our dorms, you'll be caned infront of every Slytherin in our year, looks like you just can't learn a fucking lesson!"

She kept a brave face, "as if anyone would watch! Someone's bound to tell Dumbledore, you can't just do that!"

He smirked, which was extremely off-putting, "Wanna bet mudblood?" He raised his voice, "who here would like to see this little bitch be caned tonight?"

She was appalled to see every single person around them raise their hand, hearing murmers of how entertaining it would be and how she deserved it etc.

"And who here would tell Dumbledore?"

No one raised their hand. Cowards! She thought.

"Looks like you're going to be this evenings entertainment Granger." He smirked and released her, as she pushed away and sat to face the window, tears filling her eyes, as she felt Draco sit next to her and Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini join them.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Malfoy told the others to go ahead, saying he wanted a word with Hermione. She had still not turned away from the window when he began to speak, "look Granger... I don't want to punish you, not infront of the others anyway... You just... You left me no choice! I mean, you can't expect to hit Pansy and just get away with it!"

She didn't reply, or even look at him. His voice turned cold again, "come on then, let me escort you to your new room..." She didn't move, "now Granger don't make this even worse then it already is, you know no matter what you're coming so you'll just have to dea-"

"I'm coming!" She snapped, pushing past him not even sparing him a sideway glance. Just before she could step out he grabbed her wrist, pulling her tight against him.

"I'd watch you're tone Granger, I don't much like it."

She looked up to him, "and I don't much like you, but you know what, I have to live with it!"

"Congratulations Granger", he snarled, "you just earnt yourself 5 more." She was about to protest but was cut off by Malfoy grabbing her hand, "now hold my hand, and pretend to be happy, if I remember quite rightly, you've always been a good actress", and he pulled her outside.

Surprisingly, no one had noticed or perhaps simply not said anything about her going to Slytherin, and, well... Being with Malfoy! She had kept her head down as much as possible and was thankful that, apart from the train incident, Malfoy didn't make a fuss about it. She presumed everyone in Slytherin knew after how unsurprised they looked by his announcement on the train.

The Slytherin dorm was as scary as she imagined, all dark, with black, green and silver floors and furniture. There were huge statues of snakes lining the corridors and large paintings with murderous stares.

The room was much like the Gryffindor one, but with Slytherin colours and decorations, only this one was a private one and yet again she found herself sharing a bed with Malfoy. Him having his own room was surely unfair and she didn't think Dumbledore would ever allow it. She guessed it was Lucius' influence, she had heard he was quite high up in the Ministry, and of course the Malfoys couldn't have anything less than the best.

Once they got into their room, Hermione wanted nothing more then to jump into bed and fall asleep, but Malfoy had other plans. Once they had unpacked, he dragged her out to the main part of the dorm, the 'Slytherin Dungeon', where a large crowd where gathered, standing or sat on the sofas. In the middle of the room, there was what looked like a rectangular topped stool with a padded top. Before she had realised what was happening, Malfoy had dragged her to the stool and pulled her over it, securing her arms and legs with rope, cheers came from around her and her eyes welled up with embarrassment.

"Are you ready Granger?"


	9. Chapter 9 - The First Night

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted for sooooo long, been super busy and stressed but had a moment to myself last night and here I am! **

**I'm trying my best to get some more chapters on both my stories up in the next few days! **

**Both of my fics that I've just updated have had punishments in them... Guess what I love ;) **

**Love you my darlings, thank you for staying with me :) x**

* * *

He raised his voice, "now, you're all here because we need to teach here some manners."

A cheer came from the crowd and Hermione tugged furiously at the rope.

"Tonight she shall have 15 lashes for striking Pansy and 5 for continuing to be disrespectful towards me, the final being one of the best."

He was really putting on a show huh? Tears pricked her eyes as he lifted her skirt, earning another cheer.

"Any last words Granger?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

She gritted out, "you're a fucking asshole. Drop. Down. Dead."

She had only just managed to get the last word in when the cane was brought down on her, leaving a burning line. After ten she became dizzy, the pain mixing into one big ball of agony. The voices around her became a hum, as the strikes began to increase in power. She refused to scream, determined to stay strong infront of all of these people. A puddle had begun on the floor, a mixture of her sweat, tears, and blood from biting her lip to keep from screaming. Suddenly it all came to a halt and everyone around her became silent, she presumed they had left, her mind fogged up from the pain.

Suddenly, a strip of fire landed on her ass, forcing an ear piercing scream out of her. The pain was too much, and sobs came out in ragged breaths. She vaguely heard him say, "you may all now return to your dorms" in a voice which she thought, sounded aggravated. She felt the bonds release her, but made no effort to move. With surprisingly gentle hands, he pulled her shoulders up so she was standing and scooped up her legs, cradling her in his arms. She made a moan of protest, but was too drained to bother.

When they reached their room he gently lifted the covers and led her down. With a wave of his wand she was changed into an emerald silk nightgown and he tucked her in. Droplets still falling from her eyes, she felt the bed dip as he climbed in. Soon enough, her eyes became too heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she was awoken by Draco pulling the covers back from both of them and gruffly saying, "get up and dressed, you have 15 minutes, first class is defence against the dark arts." And he exited the room, followed by the sound of running water. Ergh, no shower for me then, Hermione thought to herself. She eyed the robes on the end of the bed and scowled to herself by seeing the silvers and greens. A panic washed over her as she realised she would finally have to face Harry and Ron, and she was dreading it. After taming her curls as much as she could adding in a bobby pin each side she simply stood and stared at herself.

Why? She thought. Why me? She couldn't understand, she wasn't pretty, she was weird, she didn't have a great personality, wasn't funny, wasn't popular, so why her? Tears began to prick her eyes as the waves of thoughts and emotions threatened to yet again break the dam that she so desperately tried to hold up. She was concentrating on concealing her emotions when the door opened and Draco walked out, ready and dressed, looking mildly happy - well, he wasn't wearing his usual scowl of discontent.

"Just gonna stand there staring at me or are we gonna get to class?" He scolded her, but in a more jokey manor.

Hermione blushed and quickly recovered herself, "Actually, I was waiting for you to give me my books, I presume you have them sorted?" He cocked one eyebrow and studied her for a while, waving his wand, her books appeared and flew gently into her arms, the others onto the dresser. His face lost expression and for a minute he almost looked sad as he said, "you know the rules Granger, don't put one foot out of like, you know what will happen."

Not wanting and consequences, she decided to attempt to make him more happy, "I know, I won't." She looked down to the floor, hoping her submissiveness would make him easier to deal with when she finally had to face the boys.

"Very well then, we better go, don't want you being late for the first lesson back." He slipped his arm down to the curve at the small of her back and gently nudged her forward.

Hermione felt a blush paint itself over her cheeks as Draco led her to class. Her agitation about him being so controlling grew and she desperately wished she could go back into the future and prevent all of this from happening. Stares had already started from other pupils, wondering why a member of the Golden Trio was with Draco Malfoy and she was almost glad to slip into the gloomy classroom of Professor Snape.

The usual names hovering above each place directed them to their new seats and Hermione felt glad to finally be able to get out of his reach and given some air. To her horror, he walked her to the left side of the classroom where Hermione Granger was floating above the desk next to his.

She froze, anger beginning to rise, "what the hell?! Why am I next to you? My house hasn't been changed officially and no teacher in their right mind would sit me next to-" she was cut off by his smirk, the realisation dawning on her that Snape knew the situation between them and had indeed done this on purpose.

"Yes Granger, he knows, in fact, there's a fair bit you don't know about Professor Snape. You're next to me and I suggest you stop making such a fuss, now be a good girl and go and sit down, I need a word with Zabini."

And he left her stood in the isle going down the classroom. She was grateful for the fact that everyone in there so far were so engrossed with being reunited with their friends, they weren't paying any attention to her. It was only when she heard a familiar laugh that she turned around to stare at the two faces she had become so used to and was met by a questionable but seemingly shocked voice.

"Hermione?"


	10. Chapter 10 - The Reunion

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

**Unfortunately, due to my lack of being on my account I haven't been replying to messages and reviews. Most of them I'll just say on here thank you! It's your reviews that keep me going!**

**Draco's just an ass - and a very fine ass at that ;) but you'll just have to wait and see what will become of him ;)**

**I have, however, noticed a theme coming afloat and I'd like to sink it before it comes to surface (ok I'm gonna stop with this weird metaphor now!) **

**Let'd admit, this would never happen. It just wouldn't. There is no possible situation I can think of where Deaco wouldn't be stopped by something or other, so all I can say is use your imagination! **

**If you're unable to comprehend this happening then it's simple, don't read it. I'm sorry, but I do not have an answer to things like why Dumble doesn't get involved etc and if we're gonna be that critical, I could probably name about 10 fics of the top of my head where their situation would be interrupted as well! So shush, and use your imagination ;) **

**All my love x**

* * *

All of her thoughts left her as they all rushed to embrace eachother. Harry began, "Hermione we missed you so much, how was your-", he paused as he pulled back from her and noticed the silver and green robes she was currently modelling. A slight laugh escaped him, "did you loose your robes or something?"

Ron joined him, "was there no spare Griffindor? You could've at least chosen Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, anything but Slytherin!"

"Yeah 'Mione, besides that so unlike you to be unorganised, what on earth happened over the break?" Harry teased her.

"I..."

"Hermione?"

"Is everything ok 'Mione?"

She was lost for words, she had no idea what to say. "I..." She felt an arm snake around her waist and inwardly cringed knowing exactly who it belonged to.

In any other situation, Hermione would've broken down in fits of laughter at the faces, but given the current dilema, she wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the Earth and escape the situation she was doomed to face. She had expected the boys to flip out but they seemed too shocked to even throw an insult toward Malfoy.

"Erm... Hermione, do you wanna tell us what's going on?" Harry awkwardly questioned her.

"I..." Nothing came out, she couldn't think of a way to explain it to them. Bloody hell Hermione, get it together! What are you a flipping seagull? I, I, I!

Malfoy, obviously sensing her discomfort, decided to further the awkwardness by butting in. "Yeah _'Mione _haven't you told Potter about us yet?" He smirked at them.

Hermione cringed at his use of her nickname and yet again found herself stuttering. The classroom doors suddenly swung open, revealing her _favourite_ teacher Proffessor Snape who swooped in with a black flurry of his cape. She had no time to say anything more to Harry as all of the pupils rushed back to their spaces.

Snapes eyes scowered the classroom holding Hermiones gaze for a while, giving a small smirk, then continuing to welcome everyone back in the usual drawl. Hermione quickly scribbled onto a spare bit of parchment a note to Harry and Ron and sent it of as a butterfly to them. It read;

_Harry &amp; Ron,_

_I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you what's going on and I know you're both probably freaking out right now but just trust me on this one. I'll explain everything to you at break one, meet me by the fountain (usual place). But know this, you can not breathe a word about anything to anyone, not even Dumbledore. Please, if you love me, then you'll keep quiet. _

_Hermione x_

She watched their faces, full of confusion, anger, upset, whilst they read her note but was pulled away from her thoughts by Snape snapping her name and asking her a question about some spell for removing pixie wings. Shit. She thought, yet again she was caught out by Snape and prepared to loose yet more points for her house.

"Never mind, but next time. Pay. Attention." He scolded her and went on to ask Seamus the same question. Bias dickhead! Of course he wouldn't take points from her, well she's a Slytherin now!

She began to tune into what Snape was saying when Malfoy leaned into her ear and whispered to her, "you know Hermione, I don't like people touching what's mine, I'm very protective over what belongs to me. You won't be hugging Potter or Weasley again, or any other boy for that matter."

She tunred and scowled at him, and hissed in an angry whisper, "you don't own me! I can do what I like! I'm not a child and they're my _friends_!"

He narrowed his eyes and his lips set into a thin line, "as a matter of fact I do own you. You will do _what_ I say _when_ I say. If you so much as touch either of them again then trust me, you won't be able to sit down for a week am I understood?" His voice was slow and menacing, one which dared her to challenge him. "Am I understood?" He said again, with more emphasis.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Draco."

The lesson dragged on, as did the next. It turned out because she was now officially Slytherin she was sat with them in every lesson and Draco always sat next to her even though it wasn't his allocated seat, and no one dared to question him. When it finally came to break, she managed to persuade Draco to give her some time alone to explain to the boys what was happening and walked up to the fountain where a very eager and confused pair of faces where waiting anxiously for her.

* * *

"Hermione, are you gonna explain what the hell is going on?!" Ron asked, sounding both frustrated and confused.

"'Mione why the fuck was Malfoy touching you like that?" Harry seemed angry and Hermione almost broke down there and then.

She finally managed to gather the nerve to explain, "look guys, I'm so sorry I- I couldn't say anything earlier and just let me explain and please, just don't - don't interrupt until I'm finished." And she went on to explain the situation, leaving out the details of how Malfoy treated her, knowing Harry would Arvada him within 10 seconds.

"Shit Hermione", Ron said, welling up with tears. Harry too looked as if he was going to cry.

"But you have to promise me, you won't breathe a word to anyone, nothing can help me. The best you can do is just leave it."

They both rather reluctantly promised and just on que, Draco appeared, again sliding his arm around her waist protectively.

Hermione saw Harry's eyes alight with flames of anger, "you're a sick, twisted, slimy, evil, little prat Malfoy and Merlin help me if I don't come and crucio you in your sleep."

He smirked, "Hermione darling, do tell your friends here to speak to your boyfriend with a little more respect, I presume they don't want to get you into trouble."

A silence passed between them all as Hermione looked helplessly into her friends' eyes'

Frustration tainted Draco's voice, "Hermione, I'm waiting."

Tears flooded her eyes, "Harry, Ron... You ignore anything this fucking asshole says, and say what you want, after all, we are taught not to tell lies."

Draco let out a breathy laugh, amusment and malice dancing in his silver eyes, "oh Hermione, you're gonna regret that later."

"You're not gonna fucking touch her Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

Draco ignored Harry's outburst and stroked the back of his finger down her cheek, making her cringe, struggling to stay strong. "Now sweetheart", he smiled sweetly but bitterly at her, "it's time we were leaving." And with that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away before she was able to decide for herself and was left peering over her shoulder at the two boys whom she would most likely never be able to have a decent conversation with again. Draco tugged her hand sharply, making her turn back and leaned down into her, "bad move Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Toys

**Hello *peeks from around the corner***

**Forgotten me? I think I forgot myself! **

**So I've been crazy busy and stressed, but after reading tons of fanfiction, I realised how much I loathe the people that make me really get into a story and never finish. Like. Literally updated 4 years ago. **

**This in mind, I'm trying my best to update, but I don't have much inspiration. **

**Inspire me...Review. *wink wink***

**...**

He checked his watch as he swiftly pulled her along and smirked. He dragged her all the way back to their dorm where he pushed her onto the bed and sent the ropes to her arms legs as he always did, but this time she was on her back.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Class is in like 5 minutes!" She snapped at him and, to her surprise, he slapped her.

"Luckily for you Granger, I'm not going to beat you for yet again addressing me improperly. Unluckily for you, the punishment you're about to get might make you think twice before embarrassing me infront of other people again."

"What so slapping me isn't classed as beating? It sure is abuse!"

He shot a deadly look to her, "if you don't shut up then you'll get a proper beating as well as this."

He waved his wand to make her robes disappear and she spotted a chain dangling from his fingers. It was a small silver chain with a snake head on each end that had what she could only presume (being Malfoy) emerald eyes. The snakes had sharp teeth that decorated every part of their jaws and Hermione feared what sort of contraption it was.

Malice glowed in his silver eyes as he smirked. "I suppose what you're wondering what these are hey 'Mione?"

"Don't call me that!" She couldn't help her outburst.

"I'll call you what the fuck I want. You know why Granger?"

He moved toward her and she instinctively tried to back away. He began to palm her breast tugging at her nipples, bringing them to peaks. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block him out, "because you're mine."

Before she could yell back at him, her eyes suddenly shot open when she felt 10 tiny daggers bite into her nipple. She screamed, to her horror, she looked down to see he had clipped the snake onto it, causing agonising pain to shoot through her body, even to her clit.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, tugging at the ropes. "Get it off me!"

He smirked again and added the other one enjoying her screech of pain.

"What the fuck are these, you can't seriously expect me to go the rest of the day at school with these fucking things on me Malfoy!"

He scowled at her and pulled the chain which seemingly tightened the snakes, making her eyes water. The pain was so small, yet so great, that she struggled to breathe. He got close to her face. "When. Will. You. Learn. To. Address. Me. Properly? What do you say?" He snapped.

She scowled but the excruciating pain upon her nipples was too much and she bit out a "Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, making it clear he was waiting.

She paused for a while then begrudgingly said, "sorry Draco."

He let go and backed away again, "you will wear them all day as it is your punishment for embarrassing me infront of Potter and Weasley. Before you try taking them off there is a spell on them which only I can remove meaning you will not be able to. They will be a constant reminder of who owns you -"

"You don't fucking -" he waved his wand making the chain pull on its own, once again silencing her.

"And every time you slip up I will do that and maybe you'll learn from your mistake. Oh and I have one more little present for you, just incase these don't work." Another chain appeared dangled over his long, pale fingers, only this time, it had a small silver ball on the end of each side slightly bigger then a muggle 10p. He moved over to sit facing her on the edge of the bed.

With his free hand he drew small switrls on her stomach slithering his way down. He began circling her clit, panicking her.

"Please Ma- Draco" he smirked, "someone might come in, lessons, just, don't, please."

He just smiled wickedly at her, "hush now Hermione, be a good girl for me, the door's locked and I'm almost finished." He slipped a finger into her and dread filled her as she realised how easily it went in. She was wet.

What the fuck? How could this happen? No. No this isn't normal, he must have used a spell. Get it together Hermione. After a few seconds of moving in and out of her he pulled out but instead she felt a painful intrusion of cold metal pushed inside of her. Her breathing quickened as she felt another. It was a strange sensation, the weight of the metal stroked against her walls and it almost felt as thought they were massaging her. No this was wrong.

"Please get them out of me!"

"Really Hermione? You still think asking me, begging me, to take them out would get me to? Same rules apply for these, no trying to take them out." After a few seconds she became accustomed to the balls and could barely feel them. With another wave of his wand her clothes were back on her, causing the snake heads to push down harder, making her wince. The restraints disappeared, allowing her to sit up.

He looked at his watch, "just in time, come on Granger, time for flying." He shot a grin of malice to her and she became anxious as to what he had planned.

She felt dizzy as she stood, the balls inside of her rolled causing a wave of pleasure to wash over her and she looked to Draco, eyes wide. He just smirked, making her glare back, "come on Granger, don't want to be late."

...

She realised that much like her previous punishments, the balls were intended to make her feel quilty for enjoying it. It was a bad one too, she couldn't help but feel the roll of pleasure with every step or sway. The snakes, however, were just as bad, she could almost feel her heart beat as they bit into her nipples with just the right amount of force to cause pain, but not so much as to pierce her skin.

She squirmed next to Draco as they stood waiting for Madam Hooch. He purposely moved to go and talk to Crabbe knowing full well that the balls inside her would be moving with the large movements. Suddenly, it dawned on her as to why he smiled at the mention of quidditch.

Bastard.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Match

**Hello my Darlings! Thank you, as always, for all of your lovely reviews!**

**I have the next chapter ready and waiting and will post as soon as this story gets FIVE new reviews! That's a promise!**

**And it's a preeeetty juicy chapter... Just saying ... ;)**

**Mwah! x**

**.**

The rest of that lesson, as expected, was a mess. That was the only word she could think to describe it as. After half an hour of flying in all sorts of directions and doing turns, the feeling of both dizziness and desire became too much and she had slipped off of her broom. Being a skilled flyer, she had easily been able to recover herself and get back on, however she had used this as an excuse to stop flying. After being extremely melodramatic in telling Draco how she could have fell he agreed to allow her to stop with the condition she had to walk one lap of the pitch.

She had done so, but with great difficulty. At times she had to stop and take a break, despite Draco's constant checking on her, making her hate the fact he could see her suffering. When she finally finished, she had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. She only had a few minutes rest before Draco stormed up to her and pulled her arm for her to get up, dragging her to their next lesson. Judging by the - now scarlet - handkerchief he held to his nose and the sour look that was plastered across his face, he had been hit toward the end of the game.

Draco stayed silent for the lesson, but she could feel the anger radiating off of him and decided it was probably best to keep quiet too. His nose looked off centre and she suspected it had been broken. It was only when they began making their way to the hospital that her suspicions were confirmed. On the way, however, they bumped into a very smug looking Harry and Ron who blocked their path.

"What are you two staring at? Get out our way!" Draco demanded in his typical bullying voice.

"Nice nose Malfoy" Ron smirked.

"What an unfortunate accident!" Harry joined in.

Hermione clocked on and couldn't conceal the smile that pulled at her lips. She managed to hide it after a few seconds but it was too late. A sharp tug came to her nipples and she cried out.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked in a troubled voice. He turned to Draco, "what the fuck did you just do to her Malfoy?"

Draco still didn't release the spell on the chain and Hermione felt her eyes water.

"Not what I did, or rather am doing, more what you are doing. I suggest you move out of our way as I'm sure you wouldn't want to cause 'Mione any more pain now." He said in a low calm voice which sent shivers down Hermiones spine.

"Leave her the fuck alone Malfoy", Harry snapped.

"What I do and don't do to my girlfriend is none of your concern, now. Move." On his demand, he pulled the chain tighter causing her to cry out again and the tears to begin spilling out of her eyes.

After a final look from both of the boys, they stepped aside and Draco pulled her through them. Draco continued his silence, clicking his fingers at the chair next to the bed he had been assigned to. She scowled at him, she wasn't a dog. But she soon obeyed after yet another sharp tug at the chain. The nurse had a look at him and gave him a potion of some sort that smelt vile but he seemingly managed to drink it with ease. To her disappointment, he declined the offer of staying in a hospital bed for the night and was given the bottle. After a private chat with the nurse, he walked up to Hermione whilst pocketing a large vile of tiny capsules that were clear with a purple liquid held inside. She considered asking him but didn't want to earn another tug.

The rest of the break was spent with Draco and the others hanging off, or sitting up in, their usual tree, with Hermione sat leaning against the trunk, hugging her knees, watching other students as that talked, smiled, laughed. She missed Harry and Ron.

...

In her final class, Harry and Luna were sat on the table next to hers and faced her and Draco. Their teacher was running late and the Slytherins proceeded to throw stuff around, sitting on the tables and teasing the other houses.

Harry stared at Hermione for a while, gauging her feelings. "You ok?" He mouthed.

She shot him a sad "are you kidding?" face to which he replied.

"What did he do?"

She went red, "it doesn't matter, I'm fine." She mouthed, deciding lying was her best bet. Suddenly she felt a breath in her ear. "Hermione darling, what are you doing." His voice was low and menacing, one whom dared her to question him. She looked toward him with her caramel eyes innocently, "nothing." She replied plainly, hoping he would drop it, but the scowl from quidditch still hadn't left his face and she knew, after Harry and Ron's taunting, Draco was plotting some sort of revenge.

"Kiss me." He said, matching her tone.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Now." His voice dropped lower.

"Please Draco, not here, not now-" pain shot through her.

"Do it now and do it good, or else." His threat echoed through her mind. Be strong Hermione, be strong for your parents, be strong for your friends.

She closed her eyes, leaning into him. Her attempt to block Harry and Draco out was useless however, she still saw the look of pity and horror in Harry's eyes and Draco's silver ones that glittered with anger and malice that scared her. Tilting her head slightly their lips touched in a small peck, meeting again and again with increasing amounts. He moved his hands into her mass of curls, holding her in place. With the other hand, he pulled both of her arms to wrap around his neck then slid it around her waist.

This pushed him over the edge and his tongue made its way between her parted lips, exploring her mouth. She didn't react at first, but after a sharp tug at her hair she joined him. Their tongues dancing in a perfect tango. He suddenly pulled away. She stared into his eyes, which held the expression of what? She wasn't sure. They just held eachothers gaze, her breathing becoming slightly ragged through her still parted lips. It was only broken when the classroom doors slammed shut that they broke off, as an old voice called out, "good afternoon class."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Wind-Up

**I think I've fixed it... Sorry about that mess up; that's what I get when I try and transfer stories into my phone! **

**So personally I really like how this chapter turned out but I'm preparing for the flames now xD**

**I needed a reason for Harry to crack and this seemed like a gooden!**

**Thank you all for all of your lovely reviews and I must say, it makes me so happy that someone likes my story to the extent that they're Google translating it into French; shout out to you my darling!**

**Anyway I'm babbling!**

**Enjoy ! ;) x**

...

Draco seemed calm throughout the lesson, but still remained silent. Hermione saw the daggers that were shot toward him from Harry and hung her head with embarrassment. She hated that she was so weak, she hated that he controlled her so easily, hated that there was nothing she could do about it. There must be something.

After lessons finished they went straight back to the Slytherin dorms where he sat in the middle of the black leather sofa and patted the space next to him. With his mood, Hermione decided it was best to sit down, besides, she didn't want to stand there like a lemon!

"Put your legs over my lap." He said simply.

She frowned, hesitating, but swung her legs round so she was leant agains both him and the arm of the sofa with her legs over his.

"Lean into me Hermione." He was talking about the awkward straightness of her back. She did so, his arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer. Her head rested by his neck and he used the other hand to caress her legs, stroking up and down. She stiffened, not wanting to make a scene, despite her loathing at his touch, yet the pleasure that grew from it.

The usual crowd came and sat on the surrounding sofa's, but Hermione didn't pay attention to what they discussed, to focused on Draco's touch. After a while, the pleasure of the balls and of his caress became too much and she squirmed against him, her body begging for release.

"What's wrong with the Mudblood? Too scared to be in Draco's presence?" Pansy sneered, scowling at her.

The others laughed and Hermione blushed, while anger bubbled inside of her. "Heard Potter wasn't too happy about it all, bastard, I mean how dare he hit Draco on purpose! The nerve that so called 'chosen one' has!" She shrieked.

"Merlin, he hit you? What hurts most, your nose or your reputation?" Zabini laughed.

Draco shot him a deadly look and Hermione was sure that if it wasn't his friend, he would be in big trouble. "Watch your fucking mouth Zabini."

"Oh come on Dray-Dray, he's just having a bit of a laugh. You do look pretty ridiculous, and I'm pretty sure the whole class saw it. You made yourself look pathetic by not fighting back, if it were me, I would've cursed the life out of him!" Pansy went on, as usual, unashamedly speaking her mind.

Draco growled and pushed Hermiones legs off of him, "come." He barked, striding away into their room.

Pansy laughed, "uh oh, looks like your in trouble muddy."

Fury filled Hermione, as she stood, scowling at Pansy, "you purposely annoyed him! Why the fuck-"

"Granger if I were you, I would follow. Now." Zabini interrupted.

He was right, standing up to Pansy mess a waste of time, and Draco would only be more angry for her tardiness. She scowled at Pansy then rushed to follow him, hearing Pansy's laughter pierce through the air.

She hesitated outside the bedroom door, deciding to knock before entering. There was no reply. Slowly turning the handle, she nudged the door open, hoping to silently slip in, but of course, it was useless. Draco was stood facing away from her, looking out the window, with only his shirt and trousers on, hands in pockets.

Closing the door, she heard a click and took a step into the room, "take your tights and your pants off, lift your skirt and bend over the bed."

She paused and turned to look at the door. Draco was still facing away, "the door is locked and I've cast a silencing spell around the room."

"Draco..." She said, cautiously, "please."

He turned on her, silver eyes flashing. "Don't you ever learn to do what you're fucking told?!" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here." He said calmly, gesturing to the space beside him.

She walked toward him with shaky legs, her eyes never leaving his. He grabbed her hand, tugging it so she toppled over him; her upper half of her body rested partly on the bed partly on his lap and her legs dangled over the edge. He put one of his legs over hers, holding her immobile. He held one hand between her shoulder blades and presumably the other held his wand which he used to remove her clothing so she was completely naked.

"Draco... Draco please, I didn't do anything!" She pleaded.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her hair back so far that she had to look into his eyes, causing her to yelp. "You told Potter to do that didn't you! You think its funny huh? We'll see who's laughing now." He pushed her head back down roughly and she began sobbing.

Suddenly, his hand came down on her ass, causing a surprisingly large amount of pain. Only this time it was different, the balls inside of her jumped forward, she shrieked. "Please Draco, I didn't know I-" he hit her again.

"I haven't spoken to him-" he continued to ignore her, spreading out each slap, spreading out the pain. She tried her best to keep from making a sound, in fear that they somehow could hear but it was useless. He got increasingly harder and her cries became louder. She tried escaping but her attempts were pointless.

"Harry just-" he stopped her speech with an extra hard slap, causing her to scream.

"Don't fucking say his name!" He boomed at her, he continued at that level of power, she had angered him further. "You're mine you hear me. Mine." He lectured. Slap. "Not Weasley's." Slap. "Not Potter's." Slap. "Mine."

"Who's are you?"

"Yours!" She cried.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

He stopped, leaving her sobbing into the mattress. He pushed her off of him so she sat inbetween his legs, and she let out another yelp as her sore backside met with the heels of her feet. He undid his trousers and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"You know what to do."

She looked up to him with a tear-stained face, "please, don't make me do that not here.

He have her a harsh slap, causing her head to jerk sideways. "Now!"

She failed to seize her crying, her cheek burning, as she grasped onto the base of his cock and began moving up and down.

He groaned, "more."

She choaked back a sob, "please Draco, no mo-" he back handed her on the same side of her face and she felt a warm metallic liquid spill over her tongue. Hermiome gagged but Draco grabbed her hair and forced her mouth around his cock, guiding her in and out. He began to thrust slightly at the same time and she struggled to keep her throat relaxed, knowing it was the best thing to do.

When he finally came she swallowed his cum, not having much choice in the matter. Once she had finished, he released her hair alloweing for her to pull back.

He looked down on her with cold eyes and she averted her gaze her breathing ragged, "who do you belong to?"

She tried sucking in another breath, only to find it had been shredded into pieces, leaving a constant shake.

He grabbbed onto the chain, sharply pulling it down.

"Ahhh no please, please, STOP!"

"Who do you fucking belong to?" He released it.

She could only manage a whisper. "You."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Ring

**Happy New Year everyone! **

**Sorry for being so inactive on FanFiction at the moment, I've been reading as opposed to writing. Anyway...**

**Enjoy, and note, I said right hand on purpose, I've decided that's just the wizard way! **

**All my love x**

Her clothes appeared on her again as Draco did his trousers back up, only this time she was in a silk emerald night dress. She looked at the floor, not daring to move, too ashamed to look at him. He stood and walked around her, collecting something from the bedside table and came back to her.

"Stand up Hermione." His voice was calm but she couldn't tell what mood he was now in. "Look at me", he cupped her chin, raising her head so she looked at him. The eyes that were an angry, piercing silver were now a soft, almost sad grey.

"My Father demanded I give you this now." He revealed a black velvet box which incased a small silver ring. Hermione swore it was the most beautiful thing she had ever set eyes on. The band was patterned like a snake skin, encrusted with white and black diamonds which were randomly scattered along it. In the centre, there held a large glistening emerald which reflected tiny rays of the slowly decreasing sunlight in every direction.

"You probably expected that when you were proposed to it would be some romatic scene with your dream guy on one knee huh?" He sounded like he was talking to himself, looking at the box he held in his icy white hands.

"Hold out your hand."

"Draco I-"

"Hold out your hand Hermione." He said, more forcefully but still normally. She did as he asked, earning a smirk from him.

"You really think I'm that thick? Other hand ."

She sighed handing him her right hand, he slowly pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger whilst saying, "it's not like we'll be married for a while, but Father isn't happy about your behaviour. The ring will ensure that if you misbehave in public, I can wordlessly punish you to any amount of power I wish. It's a very very light version of the Cruciatus curse, that is, it will cause pain all over your body. Not only that, but there is also black magic concealed within the Emerald. It holds my blood, just like the one on my ring holds yours, it is made so that - although I trust you wouldn't dare - if you ever try to touch another male intimately then you will be overwhelmed with a dizzy and slightly painful sensation which I will also feel. I'm sure you can figure that if you do anything, I will know. But like I said, you're a smart girl, you wouldn't even think about it."

It had all become a blur and a mumble, she was only just able to register what he was saying. The ring fit perfectly onto her ring finger and a warm wave came over her as it was slotted into place.

"Also, my Mother made me agree to allowing you to see Potter and Weasley for the first break every day for the first month." His voice was calm but Hermiome could tell he was agitated. Any other time she might have smiled, felt happy, but the pain in her nipples and spread across her ass prevented this - not to mention the incredible desire that swirled within her.

"Now, we're going to go and sit back with the others."

She he looked up at him, "don't you want to sort my lip out?"

He frowned, "no? They need to know that I've punished you."

"Again, for something I didn't do." She whispered.

"Don't start Hermione. Oh, I may as well mention now, we'll be going back to the Manor on weekends, this weekend my Aunt will be visiting and I suggest for your sake you be on your best behaviour. She's only there on the Sunday, but certain... Precautions will have to be put into place to ensure both her and my parents are content that you know your place.

"What precautions?" Her voice was still quiet but cautious.

"Well there's the matter of your virginity..."

Her eyes widened, "what? Why would they care about that? They wouldn't ask something like that!"

"Deflowering you shows my ultimate possession over you." He said simply.

"What? No, there must be another way, I mean, you have the - the ring and well, everything. You know I'd do anything for my parents so -"

"Exactly," he cut in, "you'd do anything for your parents, so I suggest you do this too, and might I also suggest, you doing so willingly would give far less pleasure to my parents and aunt, unless of course you wish for that. "

"Bu - but there must be some way out, you can find a way of-"

"Hermione, I can't find a way out, more importantly, I don't want to." He smirked. She let out a shaky breath, fighting the urge to cry.

"Come." He held out his hand, which she stared at, earning a fake sigh. She placed her hand into his and he laced his fingers between hers. As they went to sit back down Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was positive her face was red and possibly bruising, the cut in her lip prominent and her eyes red and still watery. As last time he sat and patted the seat next to him. She sat with caution, a small gasp escaping from her when the pain increased. She knew they were all smiling at this, but kept her head down, keeping her face shielded from them by her hair.

"Legs", she did as last time, leaning her face into him.

Draco resumed his chat as if nothing had happened but Hermione was too far away to register any of the conversation. She was allowed to see Ron and Harry, this was a good thing. She could sort something out couldn't she? She ran through the situation a hundred times in her head, each one chipping away at any hope she held.

At some point she must have drifted off, as when she next saw him, he was lying next to her, his hair ruffled and face expressionless, lit up with the morning sun.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Nightmare?

She studied him for a while, fixated on the now peaceful boy that had turned her world upside-down. The usual scowl of discontent had left his face, replaced with a calm, almost saddened look. His lips were gently parted, in an almost cutely childish way. He looked much younger, his true age, when he wasn't thinking as a man rather then a teenager. She wondered for a while what he could be dreaming of, if he dreamed at all.

She carried on observing him until he frowned. His head began shaking side to side, his breathing increasing.

"No." He murmured.

His hands flinched as though he was protecting himself from something in his dream. Hermione became worried, "Draco?"

"S- stop." His breathing became rapid as he continued murmuring. Suddenly he shot up and Hermione just had time to turn away from him and pretend to sleep before he gathered his bearings.

Did Draco Malfoy just have a nightmare? What puzzled Hermione was what he was afraid of. Except of course Mummy and Daddy's approval. Maybe it was a giant spider? He stayed sat up for a while, and she considered pretending to awaken but decided against it. When he did get up, he went to the bathroom and she heard the tap running and what sounded like crying. No he couldn't be. This was Draco Blackheart Malfoy. The boy who was emotionless without a care in the world, who had everything one could wish for. No, he couldn't be crying. Presuming her ears were playing tricks on her, she attempted to go back to sleep, until a tired looking Draco came to sit in the bed by her, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Hermione." His voice was fairly monotone, "it's time to get up, your stuff is on the end of the bed, you should have just enough time to shower." And with that, the bedroom door closed.

OOOOOOOO

When it finally came to break, Hermione had slipped out the classroom and ran up to Ron and Harry, hugging them. A slight dizziness slipped over her but she dismissed it.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron questioned her.

"I'm allowed to see you two at first break, for a while anyway." She explained, a smile plastered across her face.

"What? How come?" Harry's smile matched hers.

"Draco's Mother made him allow me to." Harry scowled, confusing her. "What?"

Ron looked at her as if she were stupid, "Draco? So you're calling him by his first name now?" His tone was bitter and accusing.

She frowned, with an appalled expression, "oh really Ronald, don't be so ridiculous, you can't honestly think there is anything between us, he made me call him by his first name!"

Ron flushed, "well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet Lavender, she needed help with some work or something." And stormed away. She stood there, dumbfounded at Ron's sudden reaction.

"Ignore him, he's having a rough time trying to get his head around what has happened and-" he paused staring at her.

"What?"

"Let's go to the library." He said plainly, so she followed, presuming he was wanting to find a more private place to talk, so no one would hear about her situation. They proceeded to her usual spot only her, Ron and Harry knew about; a special place that was shown to her by the librarian where she could read alone.

"Hermione", Harry's voice was full on concern, "what happened to your face?"

She froze. Shit. She forgot Malfoy slapping her and had no doubt a bruise was now prominent and her lipped showed the blood that had escaped it. "I- "

"It was him wasn't it." She couldn't tell how Harry was about to react. So she simply nodded. He rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head into his hands. He looked up, eyes alight with determination, "'Mione, you can't live like this. This can't happen. It is your whole life. He can't do this to you."

"I can't do anything to stop it Harry, you know that."

"No. Hermione. To every spell, there is a way to undo it, you know that."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined the rest of her life, being beaten and forced to do things against her will. She nodded, "let's do it."

Harry smiled triumphantly, "better get started on these books then."

OOOOOOOO

They had spent the whole of break in the library, without a sign of Ron. Hermione felt bad for the way she spoke to him and told Harry to pass on an apology message but not to tell him of their plan.

They walked to their next lesson together, to meet a scowling Draco outside the classroom door.

"Ignore him, just walk straight in." Harry whispered. Being with him had brought some of her courage back, and her hope. She thought she had made it, when a cold hand shot out as she came to the door frame, clasping around her upper arm, "Hermione darling, wait for me." She could tell he was angry, for what she wasn't quite sure, but knew she was about to find out. Harry stopped with her turning to see what had happened.

"It's fine, go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." She managed to fake a smile, and Harry walked into the class. She let out a sad sigh, "what did I do now?" She stared at the floor.

"Do? Do? Are you fucking kidding me Hermione? I thought I had lost you! Did you not even think to tell me that you went to meet Potter?"

"What? Why the fuck did I need to tell you? You knew I was going with them Malfoy."

He scowled, "don't talk to me like that. Next time you will tell me before you go do you understand?"

She just glared at him. Hermione could tell this angered him more, but with Harry on the search for a reverse curse, she knew she wouldn't have to deal with him for much longer.

"Hermione, I am giving you five seconds to tell me you understand and address me properly, being your boyfriend, else I'll punish you tonight. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5."

She didn't move, ready to take any punishment to regain her strong will.

"Fucking hell Hermione." And he dragged her into the lesson.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Mood Change

**Boo!**

**OOOOOOOO**

"I don't know what to do."

He had been pacing their bedroom for a while now after storming through the dorm and pushing her onto the bed.

"When will you get it into your head? How can I make you understand? Why can't you just do as your fucking told?"

She scoffed, "you're kidding me right? Incase you haven't noticed Draco, I'm not a member of the Draco Malfoy fan club. Unlike them, I don't drool when I see you, I don't wish to spend to time with you, I don't want to do anything with you, I just want you to leave me the fuck alone. I know you're used to girls bowing to your every will but I'm not like that, I like a man with a personality to match his looks."

He had stopped pacing and had been stood staring at her. He smirked, "so you admit you think I'm hot?"

"Seriously? Out of everything I just said thats all you got from it?"

"You admit you think I'm hot?" He was smiling.

"Ergh, you're unbelievable!" She knew she was blushing, idiot. "No... I meant... You should have looks that match your personality, you should look like a troll or something... Although, you're not far off-"

Draco suddenly crashed his lips into hers, cutting her off. She again found herself responding, their lips interlocking. He pulled away, smiling.

"Sorry, I just love it when you get all feisty."

She frowned, what was wrong with him, why the jolly mood all of a sudden?

"Drop the act Draco."

"What act baby?" He was beaming at her.

"This... This weird happy, nice mood."

"No act 'Mione, I'm not lying, you turn into a right lioness when you're all riled up, it's damn cute. Besides you called me hot." He smirked arrogantly.

"You're unbelievable!" What was he playing at?

"Thanks." He was laughing at her.

"So one minute you're throwing me around, having a go at me and now you're messing with me and calling me cute?"

"Oh, yeah... Hmm... Guess I do need to punish you. Although, luckily for you, you've put me in a good mood."

"Luckily for me?"

"It's fine I'll just show them the start-" he seemed to be talking to himself, completely ignoring her.

"Draco what are you-"

"Come here", he stood at the bottom of the bed, there were hand cuffs attached to each corner, ready for her. She cautiously approached him, this time he grabbed each ankle and wrist, clicking each one into place himself.

"Do you trust me Hermione?"

"Phht", she laughed, "of course I don't."

"Shame." She heard amusement in his voice, as a black piece of silk was draped over her eyes, making her blind.

"Draco what are you-"

"Shhh", he placed a finger on her mouth. She felt him press against her, they were both now naked and his member poked at her ass. He slid his hands around her waste, cupping her breasts and massaging them bringing her nipples to peaks. He proceeded to move his hands down toward her private area, making her squirm.

"Draco don-" he covered her mouth with a hand and continued to move his other down. When he reached his target, he began rubbing small circles on her clit, causing the desire to bubble within her. He slid a finger inside her and she mumbled a small protest against his hand. After pushing in and out of her for a while something of a similar size replaced it. Suddenly, the item inside of her sprung to life and began vibrating, increasing her desire. He released his hand from her mouth and she struggled to suppress a moan.

She was left like that for a while until she heard the familiar sound of something being swatted through the air, only this whip sounded different to the others. When it was hit upon her ass, she noticed for a start the pain wasn't so bad. Unlike the others, it caused a more warm, tingling sensation. It wasn't a single whip, but had several strands with what felt like knots, maybe beads on the end. He hit her again in a different spot, while increasing the speed of vibration. The whip seemed to awaken new feelings to her and the blindfold made her focus more on the different sensations that danced around her body.

After a while, she could no longer resist, she moaned at the strike of the whip, although it sounded as if she was crying out from the pain of it, luckily. He struck her a few more times then stopped. She felt him move to the side of her and reach his hand to her again. As he touched her now extremely sensitive clit, he whipped her, this time it was a single whip, but again, didn't feel as painful as the others had been. It was a constant build up, the whipping, the vibration, the blindfold, his fingers. Where she would've fought her feelings, she seemingly became lost in a sea of pleasure and forgot about how much she loathed this boy.

He brought her to the edge of insanity when he suddenly pinched her clit and whipped her, all at once, tipping her over. She cried out at the sudden release, her stomach deliciously clenching and rippling with pleasure.

She didn't know how long he left her like that, sagged in the bonds with exhaustion, panting and sweating.

When he finally came to her and released the cuffs, she felt her legs come out from beneath her as he carried her to the bed. A panic shot through her as she recalled what he said about his families' expectations but was settled when a nightgown appeared on her and he tucked her into bed.

"Draco... Why... Why did you leave the blindfold on?"

She knew he was smirking, "good girl, you didn't remove it yourself. I just want to try something then I promise we'll go to bed."

Before she could protest his lips connected with hers, only the blindfold allowed her to block out the fact it was Mafloy. She forced herself to imagine it was someone else, knowing the outcome would only be worse if she didn't reciprocate. For some reason, she found herself imagining Harry, deepening the kiss. She was unsure of why, presuming it was because, although she didn't like anyone that way and didn't want a relationship, Harry is the closest person to her, closely followed by Ron. Draco pulled back, pulling the bow undone and sliding it off of her, revealing his mystic silver eyes staring into hers.

He looked puzzled, "interesting..."

His gaze darted backward and forward from each of her eyes as if he were searching for something. He pushed off of her slowly, turning to turn the light off. "Good night Hermione." His voice was soft.

"Nox."


End file.
